The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a computer program.
It has become possible to browse, in place of a book which is a conventional printed matter, an electronic book provided as a content using an electronic book browsing device (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150618). Reduction of the cost and reduction of the space required for printing, binding and distribution of a book can be implemented by utilization of the electronic book.
An electronic book browsing device is a device for browsing the substance of a book. In an electronic book browsing device in related art, book data including character strings, images, information of a layout and so forth and setting information of page numbers, sizes of screen images, sizes of characters and so forth for example, as illustrated in FIG. 14 are stored. A renderer section 12 of the electronic book browsing device produces an image for displaying the substance of the book data on a display section 14 based on the setting information. By displaying the produced image on the display section 14, the user can browse the electronic book.